


Mommy Issues

by InfamousPansy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves in a Skirt, Mommy Issues, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousPansy/pseuds/InfamousPansy
Summary: The Hargreeves kids meet their biological mothers.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	1. Klaus Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologise if any translations are incorrect, English is the only language I speak so I've researched the phrases I do use  
> ~  
> * I am going off what Robert said about Klaus being non-binary and uses he / them pronouns. I have written in he pronouns as that's what's used in the show, however, if this does at all change at some point in the future to only they/them expect updates.  
> * Even though Klaus may act a certain way that is only a representation of Klaus' personality and not all enby people are like this.   
> *also note; that using male or female pronouns does not take away from the non binary identity. 
> 
> Tw: mild transphobia, mentions of drugs/ alcohol

_December 15 th, 2010 _

“Last call for a Mrs Maria Guevarez! Last call for Mrs Maria Guevarez”

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for all day. Someone had not shown up for their flight. Quickly closing the fashion magazine which he was reading, Klaus jumped to his feet and waltzed towards the gateway.

“Hi, lovely. I am so sorry I missed your first flight announcement. I feel so silly, and here I was just across the way! I just get so wrapped up in my own head sometimes. I’m sure you relate” as he spoke, he shoved the rolled-up magazine into his hot pink backpack.

“Um, who are you?” The flight attendant asked shyly.

“Mrs Maria Guevarez of course.” The flight attendant was baffled by the comment. She eyed Klaus up and down with suspicion.

“You’re Mrs Maria Guevarez?” It could not be right. He was a Caucasian male… right?

“Oh dearie, I mean. Technically yes. But as of last night, it is Ms Jordans. I won’t bother you with the details. My husband is just emotionally unavailable. I’m sure you know the time. The Latino men man be fun in bed but it's like talking to a wall” He knew he was rambling, but he was having to much fun fitting into this mysterious Guevarez character; he imagined to her to be a dramatic trophy wife who was married to a Latino hunk with walls built up high, kind of like Diego.

“Right… It is just… well. The call was for a… um. Mrs Guevarez…”

“What are you implying?” Klaus seethed, arms crossing.

“I just… you’re a… man? Can I just see your identification please?” Klaus gasped, a little taken back.

“Honey what part of me screams man, I’m in a floor-length skirt and wearing lipstick for Christ sake. What more do people want? All I ask for is a little dignity! It’s not hard to respect someone’s pronouns!” Klaus shouted the last part to ensure he drew a crowd.

“Um, sir please calm down…” The attendant asked, as Klaus’ hands flew to his eyes and sobbed.

Although this performance was intended as a distract tactic, Klaus was taking pointers from a place of hurt. It was not hard for someone to be a decent human being respect for another person’s gender identity. When the only thing that was at stake is another person’s happiness, what did it matter how someone preferred to be referred to or asked how they dressed. After all, Klaus liked skirts, he liked heels, he liked make-up and gender was overrated. He preferred being neutrally androgynous.

“Sir. Stop crying!” She sighed, trying to disperse the gathering crowd.

“I-i will not calm down! I have told you my name. Its Maria. Maria! So, stop calling me sir!” He gushed these words between hiccups, staring at the women with hurt. A fiery redhead stood forward, crossing her arms.

“Now look here miss, you are making this beautiful lady hysterical, Shame on you!” Klaus looked at her with a quivering lip, hiding behind the social justice warrior. The lady went to fight back, but phones were being brought out, people threatening to record. Eventually, the flight attendant caved, stepping aside and allowing Klaus to pass without checking his identification. Klaus gave the sweet stranger a kiss on the cheek, before waltzing down the runway, allowing the clicking of his heels to haunt the flight attendant as he left.

“You’re an asshole, Klaus. She’s probably gonna get fired!” Ben snapped as the two of them walked towards the plane.

“Hey, I just did that airline a fucking great service. Even though I’m not Maria. I’m in a skirt and she called me sir despite the fact I responded to that name and she did that isn’t right. Side with me on this one ben”

“You took it too far Klaus.” Klaus just scoffed. “Whatever, why have we even headed to Germany anyway? I don’t understand!

“Well my dear brother, there were no flights today directly to Amsterdam, Germany is just over the border and I think id much rather be homeless where drugs are cheap and semi-legal, yes?”

“Klaus you’re kidding right… We aren’t illegally entering another country purely for cheap drugs, right? You did not go through all that effort of breaking into the academy to retrieve your passport for CHEAP DRUGS RIGHT?”

Klaus just smirked, holding a finger in front of his lips to shush Ben as he entered the plane. Ben groaned in protest but considering he was dead; he didn’t really have much of a choice. Plopping down in the empty seat beside his brother, Ben watched as Klaus immediately turned on the inflight movies, intending to use and abuse the content while he had a chance.

“Can we watch this one? Please! I’ve been wanting to see it for ages!” Ben said happily, pointing to the new Percy Jackson movie. Klaus rolled his eyes, but obliged, sticking on the subtitles so Ben could enjoy the movie as he curled up in the chair. This would be a long flight.

~~~

Berlin Germany was cold, and Klaus was not at all dressed for the weather. It wasn’t that the temperature was different than New York, but the wind just made it worse. All Klaus had on was a long-sleeved crop, his floor-length skirt, his coat and a scarf. He really could do with some mittens or a beanie or something, otherwise, he would never survive the winter not in Germany or back home.

It was Klaus’ first winter without a roof over his head and honestly, he wasn’t sure how he was gonna handle it. The first time he left, he stayed at Diego’s, the second time round was rehab, and the third he had been in jail, so now, four years after leaving home and the consequences were finally starting to kick in. But regardless of the weather, at least he had his coat. It was comfy and warm, and not to mention quite slimming. Klaus loved his coat.

“You could have at least worn pants” Ben commented, as he watched his brother shiver in the shower.

“I have some jeans in my bag, I just, wanna keep them clean for now… It’s not even the middle of winter yet.” He mumbled. “Can you stop judging me and help me read this map. Ben sighed and stood beside Klaus who was pointed to a suburb called Mitte.

“I thought we were going to Amsterdam?”

“I lied. Mitte is where we are going.”

“Why would you lie?”

“It... I… I’ll tell you later. Look just help”

“Fine but you owe me, we are making a bypass to look at this sight here”

“FINE!” Klaus huffed, knowing he had no choice but to follow Ben’s directions anyway.

The two walked to the desire location, stopping every now and again for Ben’s sightseeing tour, but eventually arrived at the address. The location surprised Ben, he was expecting some sort of fashion exhibit or hipster café but instead he found a residential address. Ben raised an eyebrow as if to question if this was the right place, but as Klaus soldiered forward, he knew it must’ve been.

Klaus rhythmically knocked on the door, tapping a tune like the new Green Day song when a young girl, no older than eight or so opened the door. She had bright green eyes, much like Klaus’ own and a smile filled with wobbly teeth.

“Du bist so hübsch (You’re so pretty)” The girl giggled, admiring the glitter covering Klaus’ eyes.

“Danke! (thank you very much)” Klaus smiled, allowing the compliment to feed his ego as Ben rolled his eyes. “Ist Ihre Mutter zu Hause? (Is your mother home?)” As soon as Klaus said these words the child sprinted off, the door closing behind her, leaving Klaus a little confused. He went to knock again however, the door sung open to reveal a large muscular man standing beside the child.

“Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? (How can I help you)” The large man huffed as Klaus gulped slightly. The guy reminded him to much of Luther and honestly it intimidated him.

“Ich suche Sophia Müller (I’m looking for Sophia Müller)”

“You’re American” the man in English, obviously recognising Klau’s accent. Klaus found himself annoyed at this. Why was it whenever anyone heard an American accent, they assumed that it would be easier for everyone to just speak English? Like most native English speakers couldn’t handle foreign languages. Even though it was easier, Klaus was still annoyed, after all, he knew German, he knew seven languages!

“Yes, I am” Klaus replied

“Sophia is my wife; she should be home in about 15 minutes. Feel free to wait inside.” The man stepped aside to allow Klaus in, and hesitantly he entered. The little girl immediately latched onto Klaus’ arm, smiling big and bright.

“Hast du spielen wollen, während du wartest? (Did you wanna play tea party while you wait)” She asked leading Klaus to a small table and some cushions. Klaus glanced back to the girl’s father, seeking permission to engage with his child. When the man gave a nod of approval, Klaus allowed himself to be whisked away to the land of pretend as he hosted a tea party with his new friend; Erika.

Eventually, Sophia arrived home, a teenage boy in tow, as she plopped a fancy black handbag _(was that Louis Vuitton?)_ and some documents on the bench. After disposing of her shoes and greeting her husband, Sophia turned to Klaus and spoke to him in clear and concise English. 

“How can I help you?” She asked as Klaus took a moment to admire her. She wasn’t conventionally beautiful, in fact by beauty standards she was quite average, but there was just something so natural about her that seemed enticing. Klaus rose from his spot at the tea party as he approached Sophia.

“Hello um… My name’s Klaus.”  
“Nice to meet you, Klaus, I'm Sophia, what brings you here?”

“Well. Umm... fuck, just-” He awkwardly dug through his bag shoving some papers into her hands. She took them confused, but as she read them her eyes widened in realisation. You see these were Klaus’ adoption papers, and Sophia was his biological mother. Klaus had found the papers last time he raided the academy to find items to pawn. Sure, he had thought about his biological mother before, they all had. After growing up in an abusive household, you kind of always wonder what would’ve happened if you weren’t given up, but until then Klaus never properly thought of exploring that avenue of thought. He had had some theories of who his mother might’ve been his siblings had some thoughts as well. Vanya seemed convinced Klaus’ mother would’ve been a dancer, Luther said she must be an addict, as addiction is usually hereditary, but Klaus thought maybe she might’ve been a model or a fashion designer. But as he looked at the woman of the middle ages before he dressed head to toe in business attire, Klaus started to realise those ideas might just be fantasies.

“I… wow. I mean I expected this day to come, but still wow... why don’t we sit and talk and ill make some tea?” She ushered him to a chair, before returning a few minutes later with tea. Klaus being the typical sweet tooth that he has overloaded the beverage with sugar, probably contributing to the American Sugar Addict Stereotype. Klaus took a sip of his tea as Sophia spoke.

“I heard you became a superhero of sorts, that must’ve been fun” Klaus scoffed at the comment.

“I’d rather not talk about that. I’ll talk about anything but that.” Klaus muttered looking down. Sophia gave a small nod, more than happy to oblige.   
“So, tell me about yourself, Klaus! What do you like to do for fun?”

“Uh, I guess I like dancing, I got to night clubs a lot. I like fashion a lot, I learnt how to sew when I was a teenager, made my own skirt out a curtain. Looked way better than my sisters ever did so that’s a plus I guess.”

“That’s so creative. You have a big family, right? What was it like growing up around so many people?”

“It was never quiet. Something was always going on”

“Yeah? You are all the same age are you not?   
“Yeah. Made birthday far from special” he chuckled as she looked down.

“I tried to send you birthday presents, but they always got sent back….” She sighed sadly.

“You did?” Klaus’ eyebrows rose with shock, as she nodded.

“I did, the only thing they let you keep was the baby toy you had when you left her. It was a little purple teddy you refused to let go of”

“I think I still have that somewhere… Not shocked dad sent the mail back though. He’s a bit of an ass.”

“No. I signed the papers, I was supposed to leave you alone in your new family, I was in the wrong. You were better off any way I should not have done anything. Plus, your father was so happy when the papers were signed. I knew you’d grow upright!” Klaus clenched his fists under the table in frustration, as if sensing what his brother was about to say Ben spoke up.

“Don’t Klaus… Don’t ruin this for yourself. You have a chance at building something here. Don’t” But Klaus was never one to listen to reason.

“You knew I’d grow upright? What possibly made you think that. You sold me… to someone you didn’t even know because he offered you money. What kind of person buys a kid in the first place, but you meet one and you thought; Oh, he seems like a good bloke here take my flesh and blood”

“It wasn’t like that Klaus…”

“Then what was it like!?!”

“Klaus you’ve got to understand… That morning I was not pregnant. You came so suddenly. I was only 22. I was in college, I was just starting to get serious with my partner, my mother was sick, I just… I was not ready; I couldn’t have looked after you well. I- I decided to adopt you out and the day I was filling out the forms your father shows up and offers this huge compensation… I just knew I could do so much with that money, so I accepted.”

“How much…?”

“Huh?”

“How much did the bastard offer you?”

“… about 5 million Dollars USD” Klaus stood up.

“Yeah. I’m fucking done. This was a mistake.”

“Klaus…” she sighed, “Don’t go” Klaus merely put up his middle finger and waltzed out.

~~~

Okay, so he may have stolen Sophia’s handbag. But who could blame him? It was Louis Vuitton- he would get a fortune for it; plus, he was pissed at her. He was busy flicking through her wallet as Ben sighed in annoyance.

“If you are gonna pawn the bag, at least get off the streets and find a motel. It is December and I don’t know where the homeless shelters are in Germany and we are not sleeping on the streets.”

Klaus for once did what he was told and followed Ben’s advice, of course with minor setbacks. First, rather than used Sophia’s credit card for the motel so he could use the cash to buy some pills and a bottle or two of vodka. Ben tried to argue against the purchases, but Klaus had been sober the last 48 hours, and he knew Klaus was at his limit.

Klaus set all his shit on the bathroom sink of the motel room as he decided to soak away his stress. Plus he hadn’t bathed in like a week. He filled the bath, mixing in some cherry bubble bath he found in the cupboard and tried to tune out the screams of his dead friends. He wasn’t aware of how long in there but by the time he opened his eyes, the presence of a police officer standing at the side of the bathtub caused him to jump out of his skin. He quickly reached for the towel, stumbling out of the bath as the police held Sophia’s wallet in his hand. 

“Kann ich Ihnen helfen Offizier (Can I help you officer)?” Klaus hissed, annoyed that the man had waltzed in the room. Wasn’t that illegal? Pretty sure that was illegal.

“Machen Sie sich angezogen Kind, müssen Sie zum Bahnhof kommen. (Get dressed kid, you need to come to the station.)” Klaus nodded annoyed, prompting the policeman to leave the room so he could get dressed. Klaus sighed, the clothes he was wearing had gotten wet when he darted out of the tub, so he had no choice but to wear the others. Switching to jeans and converse, Klaus shoved the wet clothes in his bag, pulling his coat on before climbing out the window and down the fire escape. Klaus believed he was home free and turned to run, only to be tackled by the police officer’s partner.

Soon, he was escorted to an interview room and handcuffed to the table. He was charged with petty theft, entering the country illegally and identification fraud. By the looks of things he was going back to jail and going back to jail meant being sober and stuck with ghosts, Klaus couldn’t handle that, especially considering how many were in this room alone. It was reaching the point of being unbearable. They were suffocating him, refusing to give him enough space to breathe. Klaus just hoped he could get out of this room in time.

“You have a visitor” A policeman mumbled, allowing Sophia to enter the room. Sophia took a seat across from Klaus as the cop moved to stand at the side of the room.

“Klaus… What's going on… You’re charged with a lot of stuff? If you were in trouble you could’ve asked. You didn’t have to steal.” She sighed.

“Can I use your phone to contact someone to let them know I’m here” he mumbled, as Sophia nodded, quietly handing him the device. Klaus debated about calling Diego, last time they spoke was person Klaus went to jail and Diego was no happy. Diego had just started at the prison academy and was quite embarrassed when the local arrest the police cadets were assisting on was his junkie brother. But he had no other option, the only other numbers he knew off by heart belonged to Reginald and there was no way he was calling that. So he rang and luckily Diego accepted the foreign call.

“Hey, Di.”

“What do you want now Klaus? I’m not giving you money”

“Oh, hey Klaus. Long-time no chat, how was your time in jail. I meant to visit you I did, I just got busy. I’m sorry though, let me make it up to you” He began to speak, but his voice seemed to only lure the ghosts closer.

“I am not giving you money”

“That’s not what I- I wasn’t gonna ask you for money…” He took a deep breath closing his eyes, trying to channel out everything and focus just on Diego. “Di… They’re everywhere… It's bad.” He whimpered, as a ghost leant down and whispered in his ear. Klaus heard Diego sigh, mumbling something in Spanish to someone before responding.

“Hey, deep breaths. How many are there.”

“I don’t wanna look… but I hear a lot”

“Okay. Where are you?”

“A police station in Berlin.”  
“Berlin, as in Germany!?!”  
“Y-yeah…”

“I- What the fuck are you- How are you- G-Germany?!?”

“Long story, can you just… sort something, please… I can’t... do this.”

“Give me to the nearest office ill sort something out.” Klaus nodded, although not verbally responding to Diego as he passed the phone to the nearby officer.

With Diego’s voice no longer distracting him, Klaus was forced to focus on the ghosts instead. Ben tried to break through, but he was just another face lost in the crowd. He began to scream out, begging, crying, screaming, scratching, anything for the phantoms that haunt him to vanish. Sophia leapt into action, pulling Klaus into her arms, and singing softly in a desperate attempt to soothe him. Eventually, the stress of the situation lulls him into unconsciousness.

~~~

By the time Klaus awoke, he was in a hospital bed with both Diego and Sophia beside him. Diego had taken up half the space on the bed, obviously deciding to share the surface area as he allowed Sophia to use the chair.

“Good morning idiot” Diego mumbled offering Klaus a sip from his coffee. Klaus took a sip; despite the fact, he knew Diego like his coffee black and bitter. Klaus needed something, anything right now to give him a bit of a kick. Klaus handed back the coffee and snuggled into his brother.

“I- I- can’t be in hospitals… please” he whimpered, as Diego wrapped an arm around him.

“We will leave in a minute, I’ve already signed the papers, but I was just getting the info on what happened from your friend here” 

“You seemed to have some sort of panic attack or manic episode. I tried to calm you but you passed out so I made the police bring you here.”

“Oh… thankyou I guess.”

“Your boyfriend seems very nice Klaus” she smiled between the two. Diego choked on his drink, splattering it everywhere.

“Woah, lady. He’s not my boyfriend! He’s my shithead of a brother” Diego groaned, and Klaus glared.

“Why do you get to act offended… Your so not my type and I'm like a 10”

“How is your twink ass a 10”

“Cause twinks like twinks!” Sophia couldn’t help but laugh at the two before she spoke again.

“Well, I’m glad Klaus has someone who cares about him”

“He’s lucky I do. No one else is willing to clean up his shit.”

“Well, thank you, Diego. Klaus is very special. He deserves love and kindness” Did she actually mean that? Well, she did worry about him… She did bring him here.  
“Well, that’s true. But thank you for bringing him here. Cmon Klaus, we have time for breakfast before our flight” Klaus got up groggily and grabbed his bag, leaning against Diego for support “Can we get waffles, does Germany have waffles?”  
“I'm sure somewhere will have waffles.”

They went to leave when Sophia interrupted to say farewell.

“Klaus I do hope you will call or write. You do have my contact details do whatever you wish. I would love to get to know you and maybe build a friendship.”

“I um… I don’t have any way to keep in contact with you I'm sorry…”  
“What do you mean how?”

“I just got out of jail, I haven’t got a place yet, I’ve been living in a shelter… I don’t… I can’t. I don’t even have a phone” He began to ramble, obviously embarrassed. Diego sighed.

“God sake Klaus, you can just hide out on the streets. Eudora won’t mind if you crash on our couch. Here, if you want him to write to this address” Diego scribbled his own address down for her as she smiled

“Thank you. Look I’m really sorry I did what I did Klaus. I cannot change the past. But who knows what the future holds? I do hope you get everything you need to be sorted okay.”

“Okay… Goodbye Sophia… It was…. Alright, meeting you I guess.”

“Goodbye Klaus” She gave him a quick awkward hug before bidding goodbye.

Diego started watching as the woman left before, wrapping his arm around his brother helping him walk.

“Gonna tell me what that was about?”

“Yeah Di. That was my mum”


	2. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego meets his biological mother and introduces her to Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mild racism, mentions of child abuse.

_December 28th, 2010_

Diego’s black mask was placed on the table in front of him as his superior officer reprimanded him for his actions.

“You’re lucky I was able to call in a favour” The man spat, slamming his fist down in anger. Diego gulped nervously. Although the intimidation tactic was not foreign to him, it still sent chills down his spine. “You probably don’t even fucking understand how serious this is! Bloody grown-ass man playing batman, it’s fucking pathetic!” Diego glared at the man annoyed. Once again, someone assumed he was a moron. He did not understand why everyone in this department treated him like an idiot. Growing up he never experienced this kind of judgement. Sure, five had insulted his IQ a few times and Reginald made comments, but they were both geniuses; Diego was still above average. He was top of all of his classes (save the ones Eudora was in) and was the best at hand to hand combat, but still, everyone treated like a moron. Eventually, Diego concluded this prejudice everyone held was due to his Hispanic appearance; everyone was just racist and there was little he could do to change it. It didn’t however make him less pissed.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself” The man crossed his arms, eying Diego up as down, but was met only with silence. If Diego wanted to remain silent, he could do it for weeks. Some assholes tried to break him back when he was younger, kidnapped him to gain ransom from Reginald, however after three weeks of ongoing torture, Diego didn’t break. They called him a monster, there was no way a teenager should have been able to withstand that kind of pain, but Diego endured worse over a single meal with Reginald it was nothing new. But here, Diego wasn’t remaining silent because he wanted to but rather, he wasn’t sure if he could speak. Regardless of Diego’s walls, the situation still got to him and he was plagued with anxiety. Which meant more than likely his stutter would make an appearance. Diego could always tell when he’d fall back into his old habits. His hands would start sweating, his heart would start racing and a lump would form in his throat. He would try to speak but the heaviness of his tongue and the desperate need for more air forced his syllables to be released in erratic patterns. He knew deep down he should return to speech therapy, his mother was only able to get him so far, but admitting he had a problem was a lot harder than it seemed, especially when he was confronted with assholes like the superior office glaring at him right now.

“So, walk me through this Rodriguez. At some point over the winter break, you just decided to take the law into your own hands. We issued you with a warning but instead of following orders and ceasing this activity you head to Mexico and play superhero there?” Kind of… yes?

“I-i-i… I-i-… T-that’s not what h-happened.” He argued, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but he would never know. Diego went to elaborate further but before he could explain, Diego was struck across the face. 

“Bullshit. So c’mon kid, tell me! Who is Moira Montez? Why were you looking at her file?” Diego fell into silence once more, but his anger did not subside. He leapt forward, grabbing the officer by his shirt collar, slamming him down into the desk.

“D-d-d-ont t-touch me!” He screamed at the man, fisting the fabric of his shirt.

“Grow up and learn to talk cadet!” He shoved Diego back, annoyed by Diego’s insubordination. But that did it, that was Diego’s last straw. Without batting an eye he leapt over the table, shoving the bastard to the ground, beating him bloody.

The consequences were dire. Diego didn’t care. They expelled him. Diego didn’t care. Eudora was furious but Diego didn’t care. He knew it had been a stupid idea to retrieve that file, but he couldn’t help it. After all, you try removing an idea from a stubborn barley legal man. Diego didn’t care about the consequence, he just needed answers. After Klaus’ adventure in Germany, Diego’s interest had been piqued. At first, he wasn’t sure if it was a road worth travelling, especially considering Klaus’ declining mental health. But Grace had encouraged it. She knew no one would ever replace her in Diego’s eyes, after all, she was the one who raised him, but she believed Diego may be able to make a good friend. She wished the same for Klaus too, but by the way, the man kept tossing out Sophia’s letters, she doubted that would occur.

So, Diego went on the hunt for his biological mother. It wasn’t easy, unlike Sophia who hadn’t moved to a new house since college and as a result, Diego had to follow a long trail of clues to hunt down Moira Montez. Eventually, he heard she had migrated to America, so in a desperate attempt not to reach a dead-end, Diego broke into Mexico’s department of records. Breaking in was the easy part, the difficult part however was the fact that everything was in Spanish. Diego spoke Spanish, just not fluently. He knew the basics as Grace had been kind enough to get him a few books on the language when he left home, but it wasn’t a language Reginald thought necessary to teach. If the system had been written in English, German, Mandarin or one of the many languages Diego did speak fluently, he would’ve been in and out within seconds, however, due to the translation issues, Diego took longer than usual, resulting in his arrest and immediate deportation back home.

So, yeah okay. He broke into a foreign government facility, got arrested, beat up a cop and got kicked out of the academy. Eudora had every right to be pissed at him, but Diego didn’t think he deserved a half an hour lecture. He had only been home for ten minutes before she waltzed through the front door screaming at him about responsibility.

“Are you even listening to me?” She hissed, tossing her arms in the air as Diego provided her with a nod. He was listening he just didn’t particularly care. The academy was filled with assholes anyway, at least now he could help people his way.

“Explain to me what is happening with you then! I’m sick of this. I’m sick of waking up in the middle of the night only to realise you’re not there, I’m sick of the injuries, I’m sick of worrying whether or not you’ll come back home!”

“Y-you d-don’t need t-to wor-ry” She huffed in annoyance.

“I’m your girlfriend Diego. That’s legit my job. But this time you’ve gone too far. You were gone for three whole days! I thought you were dead! I called hospitals, I called police stations, I called your sisters, I even swung by Klaus’ hangouts to see if you were there with him. I thought you were dead!”

“W-well im n-not”

“No, instead you were off playing this stupid superhero game. Who do you think you are Diego? Why do you think you can do this?” Diego glanced down at the faded umbrella academy tattoo he kept hidden under a leather bracelet. He was the Kraken, Number Two; he was built to fight crime. He just sighed, standing to his feet, picking up his keys. “And where the hell are you going?”

“O-out!”

“Diego don’t you walk away from me! You can’t just run away from your problems! If you walk out that door don’t you dare come back!” Diego walked out.

~~~

By the time the sun had risen, Diego found himself broken and bruised. He had chosen to intervene in a robbery and although he was able to subdue the criminal, a stray bullet had grazed his arm and was bleeding profusely. That’s when Diego found himself at Al’s. Al was an old friend Diego had made back when he first fled the academy. Al had spotted the scared seventeen-year-old sleeping on a park bench and ushered him inside the gym. He gave him a job, a place to stay and food to eat. It wasn’t paradise, but it was enough, and Diego had always been eternally grateful. Although Diego had moved on to better things, he still would swing by once in a blue moon with a bottle of whiskey to share, or just to use the gym’s facilities. Today though, he had other plans. Waltzing through the front door at the bright and early time of 5:10 am (10 minutes after opening), Diego found his friend behind the counter, sorting through some old receipts.

“You look like shit. What the hell kind of crap have you been up to?” Al mumbled, allowing Diego behind the counter as he pulled out a first aid kit. Diego didn’t respond, but instead took the kit and began stitching up his own are. Al knew of Diego’s disability, so rather than complaining about Diego’s silence, he merely continued rummaging through the receipts. Eventually, Diego finished, tossing the kit on the counter-top and collapsing into a chair.

“So, care to explain why you look like you’ve been put through a meat grinder” Diego turned to face his friend and began moving his hands in various positions to represent words. Al learnt ASL many years before meeting Diego, as a gym member was deaf and he wanted to better accommodate her, and after meeting Diego he taught him the language so he was able to communicate while in this headspace.

_Lost my scholarship, my job, and my girlfriend._

“What the bloody hell did you do for that to happen.

_I messed up_

“Obviously” Diego just nodded at Al, letting his head fall into his hands as he tried his hardest not to sob. He wasn’t one to cry, but it had been a real shitty last couple of days.

“Well, the old deal still stands if you need it. Boiler room and a basic job are yours if you need it”

_Thank you, Al._

The two continued to talk until Diego had calmed and his voice had returned. Al told him everything would work itself out and all that jazz but Diego still felt shitty. Maybe a nap or some coffee would do him good. Just as he thought of leaving, a middle-aged Hispanic woman entered the gym. Diego glanced over to Al who was indisposed with another member who was using the equipment wrong, so Diego took it upon himself to greet the lady.

“H-hi how can I help you?” He asked. He knew she couldn’t have been a regular, as she was wearing a skirt and heels, maybe she was looking at signing up?

“I’m looking for Diego Rodriguez, a miss Eudora Patch said he might be here.

“Uh- who are you?”

“I’m Moira Montez.”

“OH-” Diego glanced at the woman shocked. Now that he was face to face with her, he didn’t know what to do. He opened his mouth to speak but honestly was unaware of what to say. Al shot him a glance and waltzed over.

“Diego is everything okay?” Diego just nodded.

“So, you’re him? Can I ask why you were looking for me?”

“Y-yeah… H-hi- um…” He stuttered. Fuck it was bad, why now.

“Diego, why don’t you take her to the lunchroom? Getaway from all these faces and so you can talk. Remember just picture your words kid.” Diego nodded, signalling for Moira to follow, as the two took place at the table

“So, Mr Rodriguez, you wanted to find me?”

“Y-yeah… t-that not my name though… Alias…” he mumbled.

“Then who are you”

“Uh- Hargreeves.”

“As in, Umbrella Academy Hargreeves?” Diego nodded again. “You’re the Kraken... you’re my son.”

“It l-looks like it” all of a sudden, she burst into tears.

“I thought you were dead. I have been following you for years, watching you, and you just vanished from all the articles all of a sudden. I thought you must have died on a mission like the others. Oh, thank the lord you’re okay.”

“You followed the papers?”

“Of course, I did, you’re my son. I was so heartbroken having you taken from me.”

“I don’t understand, I thought we were purchased?” Diego was well aware of the agreements which occurred to ensure Reginald got custody of the Umbrella Academy.

“You were. But it was not my decision. When you were born, I was only fourteen. Everyone thought I was the new virgin mary and everyone was terrified. The whole situation was strange and my parents wanted the attention to go away. So, when Reginald came along, regardless of my opinion, you were given to him in return for a large cheque. I resented my parents because of it, moved to America as soon as I was of age hoping to be close to you. But I could only do so much without breaking the law.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Now what are you apologising for darling, ain’t none of this your fault. It’s their fault. But if you don’t mind me asking, what made you decide to hunt me down.

“My brother found the adoption papers” he shrugged. “I was curious”

The pair continued to talk as Diego made them some coffee. It was awkward at first as Diego stuttered through most of his words, but Moira was patient and kind, and her face lit up at the stories he shared. After a while, he became more comfortable with her, and without the mental turmoil occurring in his mind, his words became clearer. He told her of Klaus’ antics, of Vanya’s talent, of ben’s love for reading. He told her about Grace’s pancakes, his dislike of Luther and his special abilities. She told him all about her wife Jennifer, who she had married five years ago and how they were currently looking for a sperm donor and were thinking of using her brother in law. She told him of her art degree, how she managed the local gallery and how they had a big exhibition coming up. She told him of her love of horses, her best friend Peter, and how she too had a stutter when she was a young, (she said she had some books that might be useful that she was more than happy to give him). Diego found himself intrigued greatly by her, he, of course, didn’t see her as a mother figure as he had grace for that, but and he found himself thinking he could be this woman’s friend. As the day began to properly begin Moira had to head in for work, however before she left, she first slipped Diego her number and some exhibition tickets, before bidding him ado.

~~~

January 31st, 2011

Diego fumbled nervously as he paced back and forth through his new boiler room apartment. Eudora had already packed up his stuff, dropping it off here, so now it was in messy piles scattered across the room. Deciding it was best to deal with his shit later, Diego was focused on the tickets for the art exhibition at Moira’s work. It was tonight and e had already invited Vanya, knowing this type of thing was her scene (plus he wanted to get her out that boring dorm room). He also hunted down Klaus, who was currently in the showers upstairs making himself look semi-decent for the night, but he had one more ticket, and he knew who he wanted to give it to, but he had been convinced she wouldn’t come. But still, Diego hesitantly dialled the number for the Umbrella Academy, praying to any gods that Reginald didn’t answer and waited for a response. He was met with Pogo, who although was surprised at Diego’s call, greeted him politely. Diego requested Grace, knowing full well that Pogo would only do so if Reginald wasn’t home, but luckily, he was transferred through.

“Hello, Buttercup.” Grace’s happy voice chimed through causing Diego to smile into the receiver.

“Hey mum.. How are you?”

“I’m fine and dandy my dear! And you?

“Y-yeah I'm good. I miss you”

“I miss you too. Have you been looking after yourself, eating well? You know a healthy boy should behave five serves of vegetables and two serves of fruit a day!” Diego laughed slightly.

“I’m eating fine mum”  
“Good. And drinking plenty of water- At least two full bottles!”

“Yes mum, plenty of water” he chuckled, he liked how she doted over his wellbeing.

“Good Good!’ She hummed slightly.

“Hey- um mum, w-what are you doing tonight?”

“Just the usual sweetie, Cooking and cleaning and then off to charge!”

“Dad’s out tonight right. Do you need to do that stuff? Did you maybe want to come out? Its been months and well there’s this art gallery and I know how much you love paintings, plus there’s someone I’d like you to meet"

“oh, honey. I’m not sure that would be smartest of ideas. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with your brother”

“L-Luther can f-fuck himself” He stuttered.

“Language mister!

“S-sorry…” Grace heard the sadness in her son's voice.

“I suppose I can come out for a few hours. Pick me up in an hour?”

“Alright. Klaus and Vanya are coming to.”

“That sound’s lovely” She bid Diego a farewell, as Diego went in search of something decent enough to wear. He eventually found a maroon button up at the bottom of a bag and paired them with some black slacks and his leather jacket. Just as he was about to move some boxes around, Klaus waltzed in dressed in a rainbow crop top and leather pants.

“Okay, three things. One you got lip-gloss on your teeth” Klaus groaned, flying to the mirror, rubbing his fingers over his not-so-pearly whites. “Two this is a fancy event and three its January. You’ll freeze.”

“But I look fabulous, and well… I pawned my coat.”

“A decent fucking shirt is like $10 at target for fuck sake Klaus”

“it's just a button-up and black slacks. I got them for like $10 at target”

“A $10 can get me a shitty ounce of weed.” Diego rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“We don’t have time to get you something new. Just I don’t know. Look for something on mine that you won’t freeze in” Klaus nodded grimly as Diego chucked him a box of Eudora’s stuff. They were things he’d given her throughout their relationship.

“These will fit you. There's a cardigan in there. At least wear that.” Klaus pulled out the black knitted cardigan along with a yellow floral blouse and smiled hugely.

“Oh my god, this blouse is fabulous. You seriously got this from her? The man who dresses like a bondage dominatrix. I don’t believe it! Well, it’s cute, it’s mine. I'm wearing it!”

Klaus changed into the blouse and cardigan, slipping into the backseat of Diego’s car as they went to collect the other passengers. They collected Grace from the manor, receiving a disapproving look from Pogo as they did and Vanya from her dorm room as they headed to the gallery. Klaus had spent much of the car ride chatting Vanya’s ear off about this book he thought she’d like as he practically begged Grace if he could wear her earing. Diego was puzzled, he knew Klaus hated reading, so the fact he had so much knowledge regarding some emerging piece of writing was weird.

“When the hell did you learn to read Klaus?” Diego mocked, earning a gentle tap on the shoulder from his mother, scolding him for the cruel joke.

“Cause Ben kept nagging me to read to-” Diego cut him off, pulling into the car park of the gallery with a jerk, causing Klaus who never buckled his seat to stumble forward. “What the hell was that for”

“Don’t start that shit again Klaus. I legit saw you pop pills this morning.” Diego hissed, shoving a finger into Klaus’ chest “You can’t see jack shit”

“That’s… Vanya?” He looked towards his sister who just quietly looked away tears forming in her eyes. Grace sighed, before grabbing her purse.

“Come now children, why don’t we go to have a fun evening? I’m sure there are lots to see and do” The three kids followed after their well-dressed mother, entering the eccentric building. The walls were high, carved with intricate designs, as the artwork was scattered every couple of feet. Sculptures and interactive works took up the floor space as people of all kinds weaved their way through. Klaus immediately found a waiter and much to Diego’s dismay downed a glass of champagne. Of course, he couldn’t expect Klaus to be on his best behaviour. After a little bit of searching, Diego’s eyes landed on Moira, who greeted him with a hug. The two of them had been talking occasionally over the past month and had become quite close, so much so that he was ready to introduce her to the important people in his life.

“I’m so glad you can make it. I’d like to introduce you to my wife Jennifer, and he artist of honour Daisy Rivers!” Diego shook the hands of the two women before turning to introduce his family.

“This lovely lady in my mother Grace, then this is my sister Vanya, she’s the violist I told you about, and well, my brother Klaus, he’s just well Klaus” Klaus held up a drink to that and skulled it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Grace greeted as Vanya merely waved, blushing slightly. She knew Diego was proud of her music, but she hardly felt it was worth mentioning to strangers.

“And guys, this is um Moira, she’s my biological mother” Vanya spluttered on her drink, surprised.

“Well then, I suppose I owe you a big thank you. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have my buttercup.” She smiled, tapping Diego’s nose. Diego swatted her hand away embarrassed, as Moira chuckled amused.

“Diego has spoken very highly of you Grace. I’m so glad he was able to end up in the hands of someone like you. You should see the way his eyes light up when he talks about you”

“Mama’s boy” Klaus coughed as Vanya elbowed him to shut up. Diego just blushed.

“No need to be embarrassed silly. You know I love you just as much.”

“Ah well, that’s a sickening display of affection. I think I’m going to go barf now.”

“Klaus…” Diego warned.

“What?”

“Can you not go shoot up for one night?”

“Can’t help ya sorry!” he held up his goodbye hand waltzing off.

“Bumblebee wait!” Grace called after him, but Diego held her back.

“Leave him, mum, he’s not gonna stop. Trust me. I’ve tried he’s too stubborn.”

“Your brother is just ill sweetie; he needs someone to look after him”

“But not you! You don’t have to”  
“You guys enjoy yourself, trust me. I’ve got this” Moira spoke and before Diego could protest, she was gone. He knew he should chase after Moira, warn her that his brother was far from stable, that he was a manipulator and would do anything to get what he wanted, but seeing the heartbroken look in his mother’s eyes, Klaus decided to trust Moira and took off to enjoy his evening with the others. He took Grace to admire all the artwork, he helped Vanya face her anxiety and ask the artists about their interpretations of some abstract works. He took his mother to the dance floor, and swayed to the rhythm, he asked Vanya all about school and how her first year out of the academy had been going, and most of all, he ignored Klaus. That was until Luther started getting on his ass about returning grace before Reginald noticed, and was calling him non-stop. So, he headed to the bathrooms, the last place Klaus had been headed, and what he found was surprising.

Sitting in the smoking area just to the left of the bathroom were Moira and Klaus talking. The pair were on the floor, leaning against a large concrete wall as they shared a pack of cigarettes. Klaus had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy, and his knees were pressed against his chest. Moira, however, looked quite comfortable, she had kicked off her heels, her hair was down, and she was watching as Klaus vented. Diego sat in the doorway watching them, as he noticed the unused needle in a plastic bag to the side. Had she talked Klaus out of injecting?

“It just sucks… No one believes me anymore. Whether I’m sober or not. What’s the point of trying when no one cares enough to listen?”

“No Klaus, You know that’s not true. I know for a fact you gave at least one person who cares for you. Diego talks about you all the time, and yes there’s a worry in his voice, but he loves you so much. He wants you in his life, otherwise, he wouldn’t have brought you here”

“He only did that because he’s stuck with me. No one else will put up with me… Hell, I asked Dad for the money so I could give rehab a try…. Cause well, all I’ve tried is jail and he said it wasn’t a worthy investment and had Luther escort me off the property. The only other person who gives a shit is ben, and no one even believes me that he’s here.”

“If you want them to believe you, give them more of a reason to trust you, Klaus, write your wrongs.”

“It’s not so easy… As much as I want to get clean, and be normal. The ghosts… they’re too much. I'm not strong enough to handle them. And I know Diego knows that’s why I take the drugs, but he doesn’t understand how bad it is… how could anyone possibly comprehend ya know.”

“You’ve just got to find the right path, Klaus. Maybe try alternatives. Meditation? Religion? Hypnosis? I don’t know, but how about, for now, we stay away from the hard stuff alright? If you need a hit, try something not so harmful okay? Can you do that?”

“I’ll try. No promises though”

“I don’t expect overnight results, Klaus. But just tonight let’s try hey.” Diego decided to walk in.

“There you are asshole; we have to leave. Luther noticed mum is gone…” He mumbled as Klaus huffed, letting his legs fall.

“You’re a dick you know that” Klaus whined, as Diego held his hand out. Klaus let himself be pulled to his feet as he buried himself into Diego’s shoulder. Diego wrapped his arms around his brother, noticing his fragile state as he let his brother silently sob. Diego turned to face Moira, mouthing a silent thankyou to her as she merely shrugged and smiled.

“I’m going to find my wife, but anytime you need me, just remember, I’m only a phone call away” Diego nodded, watching her leave him alone with Klaus.


	3. Vanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. as usual, translations are loose,
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my friend Trixie for motivating me to write this story.
> 
> tw: depictions of self-harm, homophobia

_July 15 th, 2011_

Despite its issues, Russia was a beautiful country. The green countryside, the fields filled with white poppies, the obscure buildings; it was all so fascinating. Especially to someone like Vanya who had grown up in the busy American lifestyle of the city. As Vanya walked through the small, rural town, collecting random pebbles to take home, Vanya lost all recollection of her visit’s purpose, instead of losing herself in the landscape. 

Taking a seat amongst the poppies, placing a single flower in her hair, Vanya contemplated her reason for visiting. It was most definitely Moira’s influence. The woman had made such an impact on Diego’s life, that Vanya had found herself craving a similar relationship. Deep down she knew not to be hopeful, its not like Vanya had a healthy relationship with anyone she knew. Her father neglected her, the majority of her siblings ignored her, Klaus used her, and the only person who seemed to somewhat care was Diego, but the man was so wrapped up in his own world that Vanya sunk into the background. This was made worse by the fact she was struggling to make friends at school. Whenever she tried to socialise with her fellow musicians she was met with immediate rejection, so it was quite likely that the same fate awaited her here in Russia.

But Vanya knew her biological mother was here. She knew that there was a chance for something. Could anyone blame her for wanting to take that leap? But still, Vanya knew not to get her hopes up, after all, not everyone could be as wonderful as Moira, hell, look at Klaus and Sophia, their relationship was rocky at best. It consisted of back and forth letters, lots of shouting and constant fighting. Vanya did not really understand why the two kept in contact if they could not get along. But when Klaus was staying at Vanya’s last month, she saw why.

Her name was Erika. She was a six-year-old bundle of joy and Klaus had fallen in love with her. Vanya could not help but feel rejected that Klaus so lovingly allowed his half-sister not his life after spending two decades shunning Vanya from it. But looking at her sweet smile, Vanya found she could not hold a grudge.

She met Erika one Saturday morning, roughly two weeks since Klaus had begun crashing on Vanya’s couch to avoid living on the streets. Ever since Klaus had been released from prison, he struggled to find stability. Diego had offered Klaus temporary accommodation, but after a few months of Klaus’ shit, Diego got frustrated and kicked him out. Klaus floated from shelter to shelter for a while before knocking on his sister’s door, begging for something to eat. He had not left since. Vanya did not particularly mind, after all, she knew what happened to homeless drug addicts post-prison and was not to keen on letting her brother spiral down that path. Even if he was an asshole.

But when Sophia knocked on the door, using Erika as a bribe to talk to Klaus all hell broke loose. Klaus, who was already high, despite it being 10 am, had slammed the door in Sophia’s face, before stealing the last remains of Vanya’s expensive rum. Erika, who was standing by Vanya, confused, and scared by all the commotion, had clung to the Vanya as her life depended on it. Sophia stormed back inside, cursing at Klaus in German, as Vanya escorted Erika to a safer place.

The pair sat in Vanya’s bedroom, playing a game of Uno until Sophia entered the room apologising profusely.

“I’m so sorry Vanya, but Klaus is out of your hair now. You won’t have to deal with his bullshit” Erika looked up at her mother, not really understanding English enough to comprehend her mother's words, as Vanya responded quietly.

“He’s my brother. He needed help”

“He’s a junkie who’s using you, Vanya… He just left with his bag and a bunch of your stuff. I think he’s intending to pawn it. Just let me know what’s missing and I’ll pay to replace it all okay?”

“He stole from me…” Vanya repeated quietly; she hadn’t dealt with Klaus’ selfish behaviour since before his imprisonment. She thought he learnt his lesson.

“Don’t worry, I called the cops… They’ll stop him” Vanya nodded in response, unable to produce any words as Erika and Sophia bid Vanya goodbye. Vanya sat in silence, for who knows how long before slowly getting up and popping one of her anxiety pills in her mouth. Vanya had planned to cut back on these but currently, she was feeling too overwhelmed with the situation and it offered a quick solution.

Despite Klaus’ interactions with his mother, Vanya thought she should still give her own a try, after all as her therapist often said; ‘you can’t live in the unknown, you won't know if you don’t try’ and well, Vanya trusted her therapist. Her therapist had helped Vanya a great deal, she had encouraged her to face her demons and through a series of journal entries, Vanya had started discussing her life as ordinary number seven. So, when her therapist encouraged Vanya to explore this avenue, Vanya found herself in Diego’s boiler room apartment, to find out how he met Moira.

Offering her a cup, Diego told her how Klaus had stolen a bunch of shit from the academy to pawn and had come across their adoption papers, however, Diego didn’t know the information Vanya needed, Klaus did and that’s how the pair found themselves in the visitor lounge of the local rehab facility with a moody Klaus in front of them. Diego took a sip of his coffee, raising an eyebrow at Klaus who had quietly tucked his knee under his chin.

“You look like shit,” Diego mumbled, taking note of Klaus’ unruly condition. Sure, the pair were used to seeing their brother underweight and underslept, but his lip was scabbed over, bruises littered his body and he was struggling to close his left eye.

“Fuck off” Klaus mumbled, biting his thumbnail.

“What happened? Why do you look like you were hit with a truck?”

“None of your business.”

“Think it kind of is. Alison paid a shit ton of money to get you in this facility instead of prison. She asked me to make sure her money in’t going to waste”

“Would’ve preferred prison.”

“Where’s your snarky attitude”

“Went out the window along with my high” he mumbled. Diego flicked Klaus in the head.

“Dipshit, did you maybe this is a good opportunity to deal with your problems and get clean?”

“Right.” Diego just sighed.

“What happened?” he asked again.

“Relationship drama okay.”

“Your boyfriend did this?”

“Ex-boyfriend.” Klaus corrected. “It's fine. Now I know you are not here to check up on me, so- what the fuck do you want?”

“Vanya wants to meet her mother”

“Right. Course.” Klaus’ leg fell to the floor as he reached for one of the mandala colouring-in sheets on the coffee table and scribbled some details on the back of it. “Least you could’ve done is brought me some cigarettes” Diego snatched the piece of paper.

“I’m not going to support your filthy habits. Get your shit together Klaus” Klaus blinked back tears and mumbled something incoherently as Diego escorted Vanya from the premises and got to work on tracking. After two weeks of tracking address history, Vanya hopped on the first plane to Russia and started her journey.

But as she sat among the poppies, contemplating on following through, Vanya was approached by a raven-haired beauty. The woman seemed to be a few years older than Vanya, but her smile was incredibly youthful.

“Этот цветок подходит тебе (That flower suits you)” The woman spoke, gesturing to the poppy Vanya had stuck in her hair. Vanya went bright red, mumbling a thank you. “Вы не возражаете, если я приединюсь к вам? Поле ужасно расслабляет (Do you mind if I join you? The field is awfully relaxing)” Vanya scooted to the side, allowing the lady to sit beside her, as the two strangers enjoyed a comfortable silence. As the pair watched the sunset, Vanya felt the woman’s fingers lightly graze over her own. However, her fingers seemed hesitant, as if afraid of their own movements. Vanya was well aware of Russia’s stance on same-sex relationships, so she knew that this woman was being incredibly brave, as there was no knowing what prejudices Vanya might hold, despite the fact Vanya dressed like a twelve-year-old boy. Luckily for the woman, Vanya was a touch starved bisexual and provided her with a reassuring squeeze.

Almost immediately, the woman’s composure changed, she sat up straight, smiled big and kissed her deep. Vanya was surprised at first, it was not every day that people made out in flower fields, especially strangers. But sensing the growing heat between the two, Vanya could not help but allow herself to be completely and utterly drawn into the moment.

As the world fell dark around them, the two became completely aroused by one another, leading them to engage in certain acts of public indecency that was not at all appropriate for you viewer’s eyes. Vanya spent the next hour in pure bliss, until suddenly a harsh white light of a torch, blinded Vanya. The woman she was with quickly scrambled off Vanya, reaching for their clothes. However, Vanya was a deer caught in headlights, frozen and fixated on the face behind the light. It was Anna Steaphanov; Vanya’s biological mother. She matched the photo Diego found of her perfectly and well shed did live down the road. The girl noticed Vanya’s frozen state and handed Vanya her pants, urging her to put them on. Vanya followed the woman’s suggestion as a man standing beside Anna tossed his coke over the pair.

“Дьявольское отродье (Devil’s spawn)” He spat, as Anna laughed. Vanya felt her heart drop into her stomach. It wasn’t like she didn’t know what mindsets these traditional Russian small-town bumpkins held; the homophobic attitude cut Vanya to her core. Sure, she had experienced homophobia before, but it was usually directed towards Klaus for his flamboyant lifestyle, Vanya, have barely branched out into the real world post academy hadn’t had any negative experiences, especially regarding her sexuality. Anna and her friend continued their slurs, taunting Vanya and her friend as they tried to make their escape. But as the two shoved past the pair, Anna’s actions shifted violently, and Vanya was afraid for her safety.

____  
  


Vanya sat in the porcelain bathtub, curled in the foetal position, trying to focus on her breathing. Ever since she had started going off her anxiety medication, Vanya had been struggling to handle her emotions, and as a result, had turned to mindfulness activities such as baths to try and manage them. Tonight, however, nothing seemed to calm her spiralling mind. 

She did not know how to respond to this evening’s encounter with her mother- no she did not get to be called that. She birthed her but that is it. The woman had outright shunned Vanya, purely because she had been intimate with a woman. She was violent towards her, hateful towards her, just downright rude, and Vanya did not know how to deal with that fact that her biological mother was the reason she was now covered in bruises and scratches.

Growing up, Vanya had been rejected by everyone she knew. Of course, living in the academy did not provide much of a social circle, but being excluded from the family had caused serious psychological issues for her. So, Vanya had put all her eggs in one basket hoping her mother would be different, alas she was wrong. So, she sat in the now cold water staring at the wall, trying to find the energy to stop her intruding thoughts.

_Not loved…_

_Not wanted…_

_Not needed…_

_Useless…_

_Boring…_

_Ordinary number seven…_

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed shut, snapping Vanya from her spiralling mind. She shifted slightly, sliding out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around herself and sliding to the floor. With a shaky hand, Vanya reached for the first thing within her grasp; her phone and dialled Diego’s number. She needed help, she could not be alone right now, and ever since Ben died, Diego had somewhat tried to fill his empty shoes as the supportive sibling. But when Al answered the phone, telling Vanya that her brother had been out galivanting as a vigilante again, Vanya hung up, debating whether to make some calls. One by one, Vanya called her siblings, reaching various rejections. Klaus had fled rehab, Alison’s assistant would not let anyone through, and Luther hung up, saying he was busy with a mission. But despite these failures, Vanya knew there another she could call, so making a desperate plea to any and all deities, Vanya called the academy hoping to reach Grace, however, it seemed her prayers were left unanswered when Reginald answered.

“Number seven, what is the meaning of this!” He bellowed, causing Vanya to flinch at the sound of his voice. It was hard to erase that name, that tone from her mind, every time she heard it, shivers were sent down her spine.

“I-…. Can I speak to mum?” She whimpered, trying to remain composed.

“Absolutely not. She is recharging”

“Sorry, sir… I didn’t realise the time”

“Is that the reason you’ve called at this absurd hour?”

“I’ll go sorry sir, I’ll go.” 

“Number seven, you seem on disturbed. Have you taken your medication today?”

“I-… I wanted to try to exist without it.”

“Foolish child, that medication was prescribed for a reason. Do you have any on you”

“No… I don’t wa-"

“This is an order number seven. It is imperative that you take your medication. I will send pogo out to deliver a dosage to you, where are you?”

“I….” _I don’t need the pills…_

“Number seven answer me this once!”

“I…” _I don’t want to listen to you…_

“Answer the question or I will withdraw you from your tertiary education.”

“No!” as Vanya scream, the mirror behind her shattered, falling into a million pieces. Having heard Vanya’s background noise, Reginald made a hum of disapproval, before continuing to lecture her on her life decisions. Vanya wanted to fight, but as he spoke the words became incoherent, the sound of Vanya’s own thoughts overpowering him.

_Useless number seven…_

_Stupid number seven…_

_Ordinary number seven…_

_Unlovable number seven…_

_Lonely number seven…_

_Ordinary number seven…_

_Boring number seven…_

_Invisible number seven…_

_Ordinary number seven…_

Vanya screamed once more, begging for silence. Desperate for an out, desperate to make the voice quiet, Vanya took a broken shard and plunged it into her thigh, wailing in pain as she fell to a crumpled pile on the floor. With every sob, the walls around her shook, forcing the hotel staff to flee in fear. Vanya was oblivious to this, unaware of her surroundings as the depression triggered a dissociative episode.

By the time Vanya finally calmed down, a substantial period had passed. Vanya had only clued into this matter due to her father, Grace and Pogo being present in the room before her and despite having access to a private Jet, Vanya knew there was no way they could have arrived here quickly. Grace immediately attended to Vanya’s wound, her first aid protocol kicking in. Reginald waited impatiently, as Grace escorted Vanya to her suitcase, helping her injured daughter into some clothes.

“Come now Number seven, we are going home.”

“But I have school”

“You can continue your studies back at the academy. Today’s incident has proven you cannot be trusted.”

“Yet Klaus is allowed out galivanting?”

“Number Four is an embarrassment to the Hargreeves name, you still have merit. Come now”

“No.”

“My mind is made up number seven, take your medication and come with me”

“No!” Vanya spat, the lightbulb blowing out as she spoke. Pogo lit a match, creating light and sighing.

“Cheap hotels I suppose” Pogo offered. Vanya just folded her arms, her childhood stubbornness coming through.

“Enough of this insolence number seven. Take your medication, and if you insist on emancipation so be it, but this medication is for your own good, take it” Vanya reluctantly snatched the pills from her father, swallowing a few before grabbing her bag and leaving. She was officially done with umbrella academy, and she would make it known.

One week later Vanya released _Extraordinary: My life as number seven._


	4. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya Publishes her book and Ben Visits his biological mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Fighting, mentions of drugs, death and sexual assault. 
> 
> Im thinking if possibly writing two spin-off series when I'm done this.  
> option 1: My version of Vanya's book.  
> option 2: A series of one-shots discussing the side events of this series such as Diego and Eudora's break up, Moira's influence on everyone, Vanya's publishing deal etc. 
> 
> Would people be interested in that?

_September 6 th, 2011 _

Ben quietly observed his feuding brothers, as the trio headed towards their local Barnes & Noble to visit their sister. Deep down, Ben knew that no good would come from their surprise appearance, but despite logic, Ben tagged along, desperate to discover why his sister would betray them in print. When the book had first made its way to shelves, Ben was ecstatic. After all, his sister was a published author, what sibling wouldn’t be proud? But after convincing Klaus to lift him a copy, and to sit down and turn the pages for him, Ben found himself sick in the stomach as any sense of pride he previously felt fleeted. He was shocked, confused by the words on the page, unable to understand how sweet little Vanya had written such cruel and horrid things. Ben had always been close with Vanya, but it seemed his love for her didn’t spare him from scrutiny. He felt betrayed, maybe that’s why when Diego had announced he was going to confront her, Ben had jumped after the Hispanic male.

Klaus had reluctantly followed, (despite having not read the book), as he was afraid of his brother anger. After all, Diego did have a thing for knives, and that tended to get people in trouble. So, he tried desperately to convince his brothers that this idea was stupid and reckless.

“C’mon Di, Surely, it can’t be that bad! I mean it’s sweet little Vanya! She couldn’t hurt a fly! Let’s just calm down and think of this rationally, maybe someone else wrote it and used her name?” Klaus was instantly on Vanya’s defence, despite having expressed to Ben prior that he intended to cut the girl from his life. Klaus wanted to cut off the entirety of the Hargreeves family but reluctantly chose to remain around Diego for Ben's sake. Regardless, Diego merely ignored Klaus’ attempts to deescalate the situation and entered the bookstore.

Inside the store, the trio immediately recognised Vanya, perched near the counter, reading her work out loud to an eager audience. As she read, her usual timid composure morphed, as venom laced words left her tongue.

“…We have all been a victim of Klaus’ narcissism since early childhood. Working desperately to present us with a false self, Klaus worked hard to ensure attention was always focused on him. Whether it was done through illicit substance abuse, his active sex life, his clothing or the mind games he created around his powers, Klaus was desperate for attention. Sure, we all strived for attention in one way or another, Five, wanted his intellect to be acknowledged, Luther needed to be father’s favourite, but Klaus, Klaus didn’t care what form of attention he got, as long as he had it. So, he would lie, lie his way through school, through training and traumatic events. I still remember the first time he had broken into dad’s liquor cabinet, he had downed a bottle of vodka and successfully cut off his powers. Turns out being inebriated blocks his supernatural senses, but rather than reprimanding appropriately, Dad disappeared with Klaus for 3 days, rewarding his toxic behaviour by providing him with one-on-one attention. Something I craved….”

As she read, Ben watched as Klaus curled in on himself, desperately trying to ground himself. Ben sighed, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder (something he could do only while Klaus was sober), knowing exactly how it felt to be exposed to such a betrayal. Klaus leaned slightly into Ben’s touch, causing the ghost to shoot him a supportive smile as Diego drew a knife. Before the brothers could protest, the knife had stolen the book from Vanya’s had and pinned it to the bookcase behind her.

Instantly, the audiences’ gaze was fixed upon Diego and a semi distraught Klaus. Vanya raised an eyebrow, as she quietly removed Deigo’s blade from the book, offering the weapon back to her brother. Diego instantly slid it down his sleeve, before Vanya politely asked the guests to excuse them, as the siblings ventured into the back room.

Klaus immediately sat at the shitty breakroom table, using his shaky hands to light up a cigarette, desperate for relief. Ben heavily disapproved of smoking, but if it was a choice between nicotine and heroin, well, Ben would prefer the prior, so he kept his mouth shut. Vanya went to inform Klaus that the room was a smoke-free area, but Diego interrupted before she had the chance.

“E-exp-plain-n!” Diego stuttered, gritting his teeth in annoyance at the lack of control he had of his speech whilst emotional. 

“Explain what Diego, the book?” Diego just provided her with a nod and a grunt. “There’s nothing to explain. I told my story; my experience growing up.”

“N-n-not your s-s-stor-ry!”

“But it is! Its everything I experienced growing up. Just the truth”

“You don’t know shit V.” Klaus interrupted, not daring to look at his sister in the eyes. His sibling’s attention turned to him and he sighed. “You think this is all for fucking attention? Bloody hell, only reason I still associate with you assholes is for Ben’s sake.”

“This is the kind of manipulative bullshit I was writing about. Klaus, we know you can’t use your powers” Vanya argued, her voice shaking with every word. This caused Klaus to stare at her with teary eyes.

“You fucking know I’m sober- you know what fuck this I’m out.” He spat whilst extinguishing his cigarette under his boot.

“K-Klaus!” Diego mumbled, reaching out for his brother’s wrist. Klaus snatched it away, tucking his hands into his pocket.

“Think whatever you want of me, I honestly don’t care anymore…” He huffed, before storming off outside. Diego sighed, quickly running after him, leaving Vanya alone with her thoughts, unaware to Ben’s presence.

Vanya slid to the floor, burying her face in her knees, quietly crying as Ben hesitantly sat beside her. In the past, Ben had always been there for Vanya, and it wasn’t often for the pair to sit side by side like this, doughnuts between them, as they attempted to cope with their ongoing traumas. After all, Vanya was one of Ben’s best friends (the other being five but that’s irrelevant to this topic), and he would have fought the whole world to protect her. That’s why this whole scenario didn’t make sense, especially considering his sister’s state now. But Vanya didn’t deny writing those words she acted proud of them and that hurt Ben deeply.  
Pulling his knees up to his chest, Ben reflected on the sensitive information Vanya had shared regarding his short existence. Ben didn’t so much care about his story being told, but some of the information he had shared with Vanya in confidence, and he had honestly hoped for it to never come to life.

_Francesca Zappia once said that broken people don’t hide from their monsters instead broken people let themselves be eaten. I suppose that’s how it was for Ben, who housed a literal monster within his stomach. The Horror, that’s what we called it, was an interdimensional being with a thirst for blood and while I never really grasped the science behind it, it seemed Ben was some sort of gateway between the two worlds, and the creature always wanted out. So, while other children were busy crying over scraped knees and bruised hands, Ben was undergoing constant unfathomable pain, as the horror tried to force it’s way out. Eventually, for the sake of the team, Ben had learnt to manipulate the horror, bending the creature to his will. To the Umbrella Academy, this was considered a huge achievement, and it didn’t take long for the team to optimise the horror in battle, regardless of the price it paid to Ben’s mental and physical health. With each release, Ben felt himself being slowly ripped apart, so much so that Ben often feared whether his body could continue to handle it. I guess his fears were met, as a few months later, the horror took Ben from us._

Vanya had continued to write about Ben’s declining mental health before his death, before delving into the effect his demise had on his family. So yeah, Ben was pretty pissed off with the fact Vanya had chosen to share that information, but as he looked at her, eyes damp, popping anxiety pills into her mouth, Ben couldn’t keep a hold of that anger. So, taking a deep breath, Ben gave one final look at his sister and stood to his feet.

“I forgive you V… But you need to fix this, or you’re going to push the others away… They’ve already lost two siblings, don’t make them lose another.” And even though Ben’s words reached deaf ears, he remained hopeful that Vanya knew the actions she had to take.

By the time Ben had caught up with his brother, the pair were once again fighting. Ben joined them, sitting next to Klaus in the back of Diego’s car, trying to gain context of their fight.

“I’d rather fucking go back to prison than go back there!”

“Juvie, you were in Juvie, prison is different.”

“Whatever, just hand me the fucking pills!”

“3 months down the drain?”

“I just want to fill numb Di, give me the pills.”

“I’m calling Sophia.”

“Why do you have the bitches’ number?”

“She cares about you” Klaus scoffed in response. “What she does? Just like I do.”

“She doesn’t give a shit Di, trust me…”

“Did something happen? Like I know you two have opposite personalities and are at each other’s throats a lot but, you’ve been more distant lately”

“Her husband’s just an ass okay, and she doesn’t care that he is.”

“Right… it’s either with her, me or back to rehab Klaus, Dad won’t take you back…”

"Just fucking drop me off at a bus station Diego... You don’t need to worry about me.”

".... You need help, Klaus..."

"I don’t need it from you" Diego reluctantly opened the door and Ben followed Klaus out.

~~

_September 10th, 2011_

Klaus leant against his pimp’s balcony chain-smoking as Ben sat on the nearby armchair watching him.

“You’re staring Benjamin” Klaus muttered, squishing the butt of his fifth cigarette into the ashtray before lighting a new one.

“Sorry- But why are we here Klaus? Things were getting better, we had Sophia, we had Diego... we had support!”

“I don’t trust any of them.”

“Why because they want you clean?”

“No, because Diego’s hero complex has him feeling responsible for me, Vanya’s thrown me to the curb and Sophia well… she… it’s complicated okay?”

“What happed Klaus, I thought we told each other everything.”

“It’s just… Look he…” Klaus looked down… “He made a move on me okay… and I told Sophia and she called me a liar, and the fighting just got too much… I’m just done with people Benny,”

“So, your first reaction was to go back to sleeping with people for your next paycheque? Why not try getting a job, or a shelter or something, anything but this” Klaus got teary as Ben sighed.

“I don’t know how to do anything else Ben, I don’t know how else to survive.” Ben went to respond but was interrupted by a tall, muscular man walked up to Klaus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You still up handsome?” The man smirked, leaning down to nibble Klaus’ ear. Klaus let out a small gasp, trying to ignore the man as he took another drag of his cigarette and shooting Ben a pleading look.

“I don’t like leaving you with these people… But I also don’t want to see what’s gonna happen… See you in the morning.” With that Ben found faded from Klaus’ presence before arriving in a modest suburban home belonging to A-Yeong ‘Yasmine’ Ahn. A-Yeong or Yasmine as she preferred to be called, was a middle-aged music teacher with three kids. She was an inspiring woman, having escaped North Korea and come to the country to ensure survival for her and her sister. After her a rocky migration, she settled in the city and worked hard to achieve an education and secure a good job to support her and her family. To Ben, she was wonder woman, and he was beyond proud to know such an amazing woman had birthed him.

So, Ben spent a lot of his downtime watching her and her kids, trying to immerse himself in their life to the best of his abilities. Unlike with Klaus and Sophia, Ben wasn’t mad at Yasmine for giving him up for adoption. From what he had learnt, Yasmine was in a refugee camp when the mysterious pregnancy had hit. So, when Reginald had come offering citizenship and money, she made the wisest decision to ensure her and her child’s safety.

Therefore, it wasn’t a surprise that Yasmine had kept track of Ben over the years. Yasmine had an entire cabinet filled with newspaper clippings, comic books, action figures, poster and more. Ben supposed it would’ve been easy to recognise the only Asian member of the Umbrella Academy as her son, so the memorabilia were all related to his short-lived career as _Number Six, The Horror._

His little siblings loved the display cabinet and often sat in front of it talking to a picture of Ben, telling them about their day. Emmy, the youngest at age 5, was the most frequent visitor and often spent her time discussing the lives of her barbie dolls in great details. Apparently yesterday, Ken had tried on Barbie’s dress and ripped it in the process and so he was trying to replace it but couldn’t find one in time. But it was okay cause Barbie just laughed and then they went shopping and brought matching dresses to wear on their date instead. Other times the twins would talk to him, but at 15 years old, Jason and Jackson were more interested in video games, than their deceased brother.

Tonight, was no different, Emmy was already in bed and the twins were engaged in an intense call of duty match. Usually, they’d be in bed too, but considering it was a Saturday night, Yasmine allowed the pair to stay up playing games and eating junk food.

It was heart-warming how close the family was, and Ben couldn’t help but imagine what life would have been like had he grown up under his mother’s care. He could imagine the late-night hot chocolates, the warm comforting hugs, the family board games. He could imagine parent-teacher conferences and movie dates. He could imagine the home-cooked meals and overly enthusiastic holidays. He could imagine having an actual family. Truthfully, this scenario would have never happened, in fact, the two probably would’ve been stuck in a refugee camp until either they were separated, or the horror consumed him, and took Yasmine down with him. Which Ben knew; he would never forgive himself for. So, Ben was happy to just watch.

However, it seemed Klaus had caught on to his pastime, as just before midnight, the séance was knocking on the door. Ben stared at the drunkard confused, as Yasmine opened the door to greet him.

“Hi there, Can I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you miss, I’ve just come to collect Benerino. Kinda need him right now”

“Who?”

“Mr Ghostie over there.” Klaus waved at Ben, who just stared at him in annoyance.

“Ghost?”

“Yeah, Ben. Número seis himself” Ben face palmed in response. Yasmine gave her sons a concerning look, as she noted the lack of shoes on her visitor’s feet. Her sons seemed to have understood the look, as before Ben knew it, Yasmine had effectively managed to distract Klaus long enough for the police to arrive.

Before Klaus knew it, he was being frisked by an overly thorough detective as his young partner stared at Klaus in disappointment.

“Do you know the intruder Patch?” The detective asked, catching the way she glanced at Klaus.

“Yeah, He’s my ex’s brother. He has a drug problem; we should probably test him.”

“Oh, harsh Patch.”

“You’re on parole…”

“Thought you were my friend.”

“I tolerated you for Diego’s sake.” The detective interrupted the conversation whilst cuffing Klaus.

"So cruel~"

“Wait, you’re Diego’s brother? So, you’re another one of those umbrella kids huh?”

“Number Four, the Séance at your service.”

“So, you like, see dead people and shit?” The cop asked as Klaus nodded.

“Yeah, if you uncuffed me I’ll give you my autograph.”

“Nice try.” Patch scoffed.

Ben stared at his brother in amusement, watching at the cops searched the contents of Klaus’ jacket. Finding nothing but cigarettes, a lighter, and a cheap cell phone.

“Well serves you right for breaking your sobriety.”

“Oh, bite me, Benjamin! If you had decided to do your hauntings at a normal god damn hour.”

“You expect me to have stayed and watched you shag your way back to rock bottom?”

“Fuck you six.” The detective glanced at Klaus and the empty space he was yelling at and sighed. “Is this a hallucination or… is he seeing something?” he asked patch.

“I don’t know and don’t care, let’s just get him down to the station.”

Suddenly, Yasmine quickly interrupted, a desperate expression planted on your face.

“Wait, I- you mentioned the umbrella academy… Is it okay if I asked him a couple questions” she whispered, as the detective sighed, forcing Klaus too his feet.

“Go nuts.” He shrugged. Yasmine quietly held out a newspaper clipping of a young Ben and Five. Klaus glanced at the paper, then at Ben putting the pieces together.

“I was just wondering if you could tell me the location of my son. Klaus stared at Ben in shock.

“Fuck, Ben is this Yasmine’s place? If I knew that I would’ve I don’t know, put shoes on.”

“Like you even have shoes right now.”

“Asshat. You were supposed to wait for me.”

Yasmine made a coughing sound, trying to divert the attention back to her. Klaus sighed, shifting in his spot. “Fuck, okay I’m really bad at this shit, but uh Ben’s dead. There’s a statue where he’s buried at the academy. But it looks nothing like him so, uh yeah. Your choice I guess.” Yasmine froze, the clipping falling from her hands.

“W-what?”

“Yeah sorry… But I mean, he haunts this place, so he’s like around.”

“Okay, that’s enough from you Mr Hargreeves.” The detective spoke pulling Klaus along, as Patch held open the car door.

“Right… well 안녕 (goodbye) the Yasmine.” Klaus chuckled awkwardly, allowing the officers to mauver him.

“You know I'm gonna have to call you mother, right?”

“Which one, the robot or the bitch.”

“I- Grace, Klaus, I'm going to call Grace.”

Ben sighed, glancing at the police car before turning back to Yasmine and the boys.

“I’ll be back soon…” He whispered, watching as Jackson scooped up the article and handed it to his mother.

“Ben suits him much better than 형 (Older Brother), don’t you think” She smiled softly, placing the article back in its place.

“Yeah… It does. Do you think that guy actually saw him here?”

“I’d like to think so sweetheart, I’m sure he’s listening every time you talk to him.”

“Do you think his death was painful?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure wherever he is now, he’s at peace.”

The pair continued to talk as Ben drifted away. Unable to handle Yasmine filling Jackson with false hope. Death wasn’t peaceful or fair. It was a cruel thing that tormented its victims daily, driving them to insanity. It was why ghosts appeared to Klaus in such a state; the loneliness, the anxiety the depression- it all was too much and honestly if Ben didn’t have Klaus, he was sure he would become one of those monsters. So, he drifted away, and headed to the police station, because despite Klaus being a constant pain in his neck, Ben supposed he was the only family he truly had.


End file.
